Decimo in Distress
by FuckthisWriterinParticular
Summary: As an unknown enemy rises from a dark corner fueled by revenge and never ending hate. Sawada Tsunayoshi being transported to another parallel world, must help stop this upcoming enemy. But doubts and suspicions are being placed on him. Casting that aside will he ever get back...or not? rewritten, possible OOcness and TYL!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Due to some sad coincidences, I doo not get to own KHR**

* * *

**Beta-ed by: Soul of the World!**

* * *

**Time, and Place**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

**5:30 PM Vongola Decimo's Office; Tsunayoshi's Office**

"Reborn, you don't have to point a gun at me every single time," Tsuna pointed out.

"I'm just making precautionary measures, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn flatly replied.

"Pfft… I still can't believe you fell for that, I mea-" Tsuna said but got cut off by Reborn.

"Want to see how deep this bullet can reach your skull?" Reborn asked bluntly.

"I'd rather not." Tsuna said, choking on his laughter.

"Tch, I'm leaving." Reborn said while leaving the room.

"So, are you saying that I win this time?" Tsuna asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"No, not really, I'm just going out to destroy things that can add more paper work for you." Reborn said, smirking underneath his fedora.

"W-wait Reb-"

"Too late." and with that Reborn left.

_'Damn Reborn.'_ Tsuna thought and sighed in defeat.

He collapsed back to his leather chair, rubbing his forehead then began to read the said paperwork that he inherited the moment he became Decimo. He always wondeered how Nono could keep his composure on the day of his Inheritance. But then again that maniacal glint of joy in his eyes that only Hyper Intuition could see did not go unnoticed. Then a knock came from the door interrupying his thoughts.

"Come in." The poor mafia boss said.

And in came a man with a black suit, bringing with him stacks of paperwork, and about a dozen men followed. His office got drowned with paperwork in minutes. He gaped at the sight and screamed in his head, only a manlier shriek than his younger days. Regaining his composure, he thanked them as they went out. Before leaving the man told him about the remaining outside which made him shriek more.

He was so sure that Reborn was watching him from afar, smirking like the hell-sent-devil he is. His Hyper Intuition claimed so.

He sighed. As much as he loved his family, he also wanted to strangle them to death and dance on their graves and finally be freed of this goddamned paperwork. He sighed again for the umpteenth time, he can do that but the police(Vindice) would totally catch him and the guilt would hurt. Taking a paper from the stack, he read while searching for his pen.

His eyes suddenly widened like frying pans, his emotions shifted from concern, worry, anger, rage and fury. Ohh, his guardians are going to get it now. Tsuna smirked sadistically then began to laugh like a madman. Reborn, watching him from one of the security cameras in his room, sweat dropped comically. I guess all those years of training with Reborn, some of his sadistic nature rubbed off to Tsuna. Now my dear readers, may I take a minute from your precious time to pray for the souls of his dear Guardians. Because things are about to get ugly.

* * *

**6:58 PM**

**Vongola Decimo's Office; Tsunayoshi's Office**

As he set down the report, he scowled, his expression almost matched Xanxus'. If not for his guardians, he wouldn't be here stuck in his office with paperwork. Looking outside the window, he saw a car-err-limo just outside the Vongola Mansion's Gate. He grinned, his plan would come to work soon. Setting down his glasses and pen, he stood up and fixed his clothes. So far he had finished about 146 which was little progress compared to 500 trolleys outside which was about 10 meters high of paperwork.

Walking out, he began to navigate the hallways, he chuckled lightly remembering how many times he had gotten lost and would be found a day later. He began to go near the Meeting Room as he requested his Guardians.

* * *

**7:01 PM**

**Private Meeting Room**

Pushing the huge oak doors open, he found his Guardians waiting for him intently, even Hibari Kyoya, the blood thirsty skylark. Turning into his 'Boss Mode' as so the others call it, he spoke, "It's nice to see you all again. So, how was your mission?" he asked.

"A-ano, it was fine Boss." Chrome said. She avoided his calculating gaze, she was nervous and it was showing.

"I-it was nothing Tenth." the Gokudera or his oh-so-loving right-hand-man added.

"Hahaha it went along smoothly." Yamamoto his care-free Rain Guardian smiled but it was a forced one.

"It was extreme, Sawada" Ryohei supported his voice, was barely audible to them, which was quite surprising.

"Nothing to worry about, nii-chan." Lambo helped while looking at the floor and his feet shifted from one foot to another.

He raised an eyebrow at this, he knew they were lying, but he let them continue this little charade. "How about Damage Report?" The seven Guardians suddenly froze and looked at one another, daring them to tell what happened. The skylark, taking up the challenge stood up, and his hands were in his tonfa compartment(?).

"The whole town got destroyed including the town hall and the mountain base near it. 67 were severely injured, 72 had mild cuts and bruises, the remaining are now homeless."

A massive headache came to him. He cupped his head with his hand and rested his arms on his desk, groaning he stood up. He went out, the guardians, except Mukuro, noticed the evil smirk he wore before going out.

"Kufufufu, it seems Tsunayoshi has something planned for us." the Mist guardian warned his fellow subordinates. Sweating as he did so.

They gulped loudly and Hibari twitched. Never, ever make Vongola Decimo angry. If you want to compare him to an animal, he would be like a cute, fluffy bunny that has acquired a dooms day device and a laser beam with three machine guns that could end all of humanity. And I'm quite serious about that.

* * *

**7:28 PM**

**Vongola Decimo's Office; Tsunayoshi's Office**

He went back to his office, finding Reborn there.

"Chaos." he tipped his hat in acknowledgement.

"Reborn, what do you want?" Tsuna asked, crossing his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten?" Reborn inquired.

"Of course not." Tsuna answered grimly.

"Good, we're leaving tonight." Reborn replied, leaving for the door.

As the door closed, he went back to his leather chair and stared at the ceiling. He felt another headache now came from his Hyper intuition._ 'What's gonna happen next? Some rabid dog would suddenly come to my office? Ha!'_

He ignored it, then his eyelids began to become heavy, trying hard not to close it. But he eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

**11:46 PM**

**Vongola Decimo's Office; Tsunayoshi's Office**

Tsuna, finally waking from his nap, stretched his limbs and yawned loudly. Then took a look from in his office and miraculously, each one of his blasted paperwork was gone except the one on his desk. He took a look at the paper, and read it. After that his eyes almost bulged of his sockets.

In it were the members of every single employee in the Vongola Famiglia. At the top was a name that was ver, very out of place.

_'W-why? How? What the hell is happening here!?' _Tsuna panicked. He began to run out of his office, his heart beating rapidly in his rib cage.

He passed by some servants by the corridor. They looked at him, surprised. The head butler took notice of his presence and began to call the guards.

* * *

**11:53 PM**

**Private Meeting Room**

Arriving outside the oak doors, he stopped, hearing a thump of heavy boots in both sides of the hallway.

_'Shit.' _he mentally cursed.

Kicking the doors open, destroying the lock with it, he did not expect that _this_ was happening to him. His presence in the room seemed to have startled every single mafioso in the room. Including Vongola Primo, yes, you heard what I said, _Vongola Primo _and I'm not repeating on saying that for the third time.

"V-vongo-la P-primo." Tsuna spluttered in disbelief.

"Huh?" the man or the _Vongola Primo _stared at Tsuna in surprise.

Our poor mafia boss was so bewildered that he forgot about the men chasing him. He didn't notice until his hands were in his back and he got pinned to the ground.

_'Double shit.'_

"Let me go!" he screamed in outrage. Yet authority remained in his voice.

The men that caught him was taken aback and lost their grip on him. Tsuna managed to escape their grasp and began to step backward. The mafiosi in the room were deathly silent, which was a new world record. If he had camera and the situation wasn't _that _bad, he would have pictured their faces and used it for blackmail. And for the record, he also thought that black mailing was quite fun... okay, Reborn was influencing him too much. Now, back to the story.

_'What route should I take? the one filled with deadly mafiosi that could instanly kill me on the spot, but has faster escape route or, the one with less threathening mafiosi but the passage to the window is even more far away. Come on pick!'_

The mafia don, obviously torn by which to go made a very, very stupid decision. Yup, you guessed it, the one with deadly mafiosi.

Jumping on the table, he began to run, alerting the mafiosi in the room. Pulling out their weapons, Tsuna managed to avoid most of them. Earning a few cuts, bruises and some relatively small wounds, he was able to reach the other part of the room unharmed. The others were now in combat mode. Definitely **NOT** good news for him. He gulped and sweat trickled down the edge of his face. Seemingly a stray tonfa almost hit him with pin point acuracy, aimed at his crotch. Luckily he managed to avoid it. (Oh, Hibari you little pervert)

His hands were searching for glass that he could break. Fortunately he found it, but too late, the other were advancing on him fast. He leaped to the sill of the window and jumped to his death.

Giotto was now running, not letting the so-called intruder get away. For _certain reasons. _Activating his HDWM Mode, calmness overtook his body and flew towards the window where Tsunayoshi went. Enma following behind, also in his HDWM State. The others that were left in the room quickly ran downstairs (disappeared in that matter) to follow their beloved bosses.

* * *

**12:48 PM**

**Forest Outside The Vongola Mansion; The Forest Garden [1]**

Tsuna, however, was in pain. A lot of pain. Who wouldn't be after falling from a ten story mansion, landing on some trees, breaking your back after landing on a firm branch then sliding off the said branch and hitting face first to the ground?

Not a very good experience for a mafioso-err-mafia boss. Thank you very much.

Groaning, he tried to stand up but fell back to the ground because of exhaustion and hunger. So much for escaping. Trying to check his legs and arms, it turned out fine except he had a sprained ankle and a bleeding head.

Walking-limping towards the mansion gates which was nearly impossible since _Vongola Primo_ and Enma Kozato was a few meters away from his site. And his other guardians were guarding the gates also _'Godamn Hyper Intuition!' _he cursed again. He had no other options well, he could fly but Giotto and Enma would spot him and he would be targeted easily. So in his situation now, you could call him a sitting duck. (Literally)

"Tch." he flicked his tongue in irritation. This wasn't supposed to happen to him, though he is grateful to get away from the Spawns of Satan also called as **paperwork**. And that was enough for him to hum some random song and dance a bit.

Suddenly his Hyper Intuition flared. _'This is bad. I'm surrounded, I have no other option unless I fly but then again...'_ he massaged his temples. _'Why the hell am I even running?! And why didn't I think of that in the first place?!' _he yelled mentally._'Oh yeah, Hibari is gonna go bat shit crazy when he interrogate (*cough*torture*cough*) me, also there is Mukuro that would most likely show... you know what? Forget it and don't get me started with Reborn. Ugh, my life is a total mess'_ he facepalmed. Flying is his** best** option now.

Propping himself up with his left hand he stood up. Exhaling, he calmed himself down. His focus flickered when the his Hyper Intuition acted up again only stronger and head-splitting head ache came to him. Clutching his head and moaned in agony. In front him stood Primo and Enma. What's worse, they are in their HDWM state. Not good.

"Please stop this wild goose chase, Tsunayoshi." Giotto spoke, emotion clear from his voice.

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna replied wincing and clutching his head.

"Classified" Giotto answered.

"Classified my ass, why are you hunting me down then?" Tsuna reacted. If Reborn was here, he would most likely be filled with bullet holes for bad-mouthing his ancestor.

"Just please come with us and I will make sure your injuries is healed." Giotto pleaded.

"No can do, _Signore._" Tsuna taunted. He wanted answers and that is what he will get.

"You leave me no choice then, Tsunayoshi." Enma said stepping up.

If he had to fly, he had to do it, **NOW**. Positioning his hands down, he ignited his flame that he was up in the air in no time. Too bad that the two bosses were in a state of shock and he got into a safe distance before they snapped out of it and were in _hot pursuit_ of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

[1] Okay I think it was called a **Moor **but im not really sure.

Headcanon time peeps!

*Sawada Nana is dead, a bullet to her chest was certainly painful. This happened two months before. The day this happened was her anniversary, so that was what they were talking about at **7:28.**

*In my fic Tuna-fishie can use HDWM but only for a shorter time, approximately 7 minutes without his Gloves. If he did his hands would be up to third-degree burns, so it's quite risky.

*Those _certain reasons _will be explained in future chappie's. Enma, Byakuran, Dino, Yuni and Giotto knows about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing. And no I am not a hobo. I still have my pride and dignity intact and clothes. Yeah.**

**A/N: Hey there! Please enjoy my newly rewritten chapter! also if your confused with something please PM me.**

**Beta-ed by the Soul of the World! Thanks to her my story is a success!**

**And this is for Fi Suki Saki she always reviews on my story! And I made her cry thanks to my stupidity! I'm the worst! QAQ**

* * *

**Time, and Place**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

**10:34**

**Palermo, Sicily Italy**

**(Somewhere between the borders of Enna and Palermo)**

Tsuna managed to escape them. Well for a day and a half, I guess nobody really does escape the Vongola.

He escaped a couple of them in the streets and they cornered him in an alley way and now he was in some underground sewer with his injured and battered state. He walked (limped) faster as he heard voices right behind him. Due to _extreme _blood loss, his eye sight began to get dimmer and his legs were beginning to give out on him. After a few steps, he fell to the foul-smelling water canal, making a huge splash, alerting those who were tracking him.

"Over there!" he heard a gruff voice echo behind him. He tried to stand but he immediately fell again. Making another splash of water. His breathing was now labored, and he has a few broken ribs here and there. He closed his eyes and began to breathe very deep breaths but a metallic taste came to his mouth instead.

Inspecting it he touched the corner of his lips and saw red on his fingertips. _'Blood?' _he thought. He scrunched his nose as the rustic smell reached his nose. He always hated blood but he never showed it in front of his own Famiglia.

Then he began to laugh, first he clutched his stomach trying to choke his laughter. It was very painful but he can't help it. He began to laugh louder, his arms outstretched._'How ironic'_. With that thought, he laughed so much it hurt. And began to choke on his blood that dripped from his mouth, making him stop and grasp his neck, coughing. [1]

_'What is happening to me?'_ he put his hand over his face, covering it's half. He knelt, using his right hand in supporting his weight. Surprising him, a hand clamped his shoulder, it was Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi correct?" the mist guardian mused with his signature laugh(?).

"I guess you found me." Tsuna joked and held both of his hands out. He knew there was no escape in his state so it would be much smarter to hand himself over.

To say, Mukuro is surprised. Usually they would run not chuckle. But its better than going to chase after him.

"Very good choice Tsunayoshi. You are smart." Mukuro remarked. Making illusionary cuffs and cuffed Tsuna's hand at his back. As Tsuna hung his head in defeat, he stood up shakily and winced at the pain that throbbed in his broken leg. As they walked (limped for Tsuna) towards the exit of the tunnel, Mukuro examined Tsunayoshi, scrutinizing every detail. Chrome was waiting above, guarding the passage with a few subordinates with her.

Finally reaching the surface world again, Tsuna breathed the wonderful, humid, fresh air that he wanted badly. Suddenly he became dizzy and blackness engulfed the mafia boss. He reached the pavement and made a dull thud.

_'Did Ieyasu have a brother?' _was the first thought he had in mind as he stared to space. His thoughts were interrupted as his dear Chrome spoke, "M-mukuro-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear Chrome?" he replied.

"I-t's about T-tsunayosh-i." she stuttered looking nervous.

"What about him?" Mukuo raised an eyebrow.

"A-ano, he fainted." she said while pointing to a fallen body behind him.

"Kufufu, of course I knew about that, my dear Chrome." (Liar) he said while smiling like a Cheshire cat and patted her in the head. Chrome the timid mist guardian, blushed furiously at the contact; still not used to her master's 'interactions'.

Helping Tsunayoshi up, he slung Tsuna's arm at his shoulder and Chrome did the other. And disappeared, leaving a mist of indigo flames behind. The ones that were left cleared the area and went back to their base informing their second in command that their rescue mission was a success.

* * *

**10:48 PM**

**Living Room; Vongola Mansion**

Giotto was beginning to get impatient and worried. He paced around the room, his mind preoccupied with so many thoughts. Lambo, _his _Lightning Guardian was dizzy from his Onii-san's pacing. _'I mean what so important about this Tsuna guy anyway?'_ he thought.

The other Guardians were also in deep thought. This Tsuna person was a stranger to them. Their boss never said about this 'Tsuna' person and Enma Kozato seems to have knowledge of him. Who is he? Why weren't we informed and what is his connection to _us_?

In the middle of the room, a cloud of indigo smoke appeared. Their thoughts were in interrupted as a familiar pineapp -err- stylish haired mist guardians appeared carrying a limp or possibly dead body with them. Mukuro and Chrome, unable to carry the dead weight from their shoulders from traveling too far was too tiring for them. They suddenly dropped him to the cold, unforgiving floor. Tsuna groaned in pain and woke up from the impact with his body. The cuffs was released already.

"Tch, seriously? Not a little warning sign or anything?" he stood up and massaged the back of his neck while his eyes were closed, when he opened them he bit back the urge to do his infamous (yet manlier) shriek. The guardians looked at him with surprise even, the skylark, though it was gone the second it came. I mean look at the uncanny resemblance with him and their boss!

Giotto stopped and looked at him carefully. He walked towards Tsuna, hesitation showing in every step. Tsuna walked backwards (still limping) but he bumped on the mist guardian which held both his shoulders and smirked. He struggled but no avail, he was too weak.

"I am Ieyasu Giotto Sawada or as others call me Vongola Decimo." Giotto introduced, surprising Tsuna.

"Uhhh...hi." Tsuna answered lamely. _'Hi?HI?! That's all you can think of? You're talking to Vongola Primo here and you say HI?! What kind of mafia boss are you, Tsuna?!'_ he moaned mentally.

"Shall we go to the infirmary?" Giotto offered. Tsuna nodded in agreement as the Guardians stared stupidly. "Please rest for tonight. I shall all fill you in tomorrow and Ryohei please come with us." Giotto beckoned to Ryohei and the three left.

"Stupid herbivore, wasting my time." Kyoya said irritatedly and was about to leave. Until Mukuro stopped him.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi has a pretty ring in his neck, right my dear Chrome?" Mukuro suggested. Chrome nodded in approval.

"What do you mean, pineapple herbivore?" Kyoya inquired.

A vein appeared in Mukuro's forehead, replying "Oya, oya it seems birdy got interested" he taunted.

"Tch." and the cloud guardian stormed away, leaving the remaining people in the room.

"Our business is done here, I will be going." and he disappeared with Chrome. Leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto and Lambo.

"Hahaha what was that all about?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know sword-freak so don't ask me!" Hayato argued then left. Leaving a dumb founded Yamamoto and a sleeping Lambo.

* * *

**10:52 PM**

**Infirmary; Vongola Mansion**

Before he got tended to, he excused himself in the bathroom. The two nodded in approval before he went. Turning the switch on, he closed and locked the door. Pulling out the chain necklace in his neck which had two rings, and the Sky Ring Version X, he removed the chain from its clasp and slid the two rings, muttering a small apology to Natsu before hiding them in one of the pill containers. Closing the medicine cabinet he went out, back to Ryohei and Giotto who seems chatting idly with one another.

The blood he had in his face was gone and the dirt and grime he acquired from that sewer was removed, also he took off his blood stained shirt and slacks with a cleaner one. Courtesy of Vongola Pri - Decimo.

Letting Tsuna sit on one of the chairs, Ryohei began to work on his wounds. He winced when Ryohei examined the arm that was fractured and the sprained ankle he acquired. When Ryohei finished, he managed to patch most of them, leaving small scars, but his arm would take a week or two before it could heal.

"Thank you for tending Tsunayoshi's wound Ryohei, you may go back to your room." Giotto humbly said. With a curious expression, Ryohei left. "Tsunayoshi, it is nice to finally meet you." Giotto said while taking a chair and sat beside Tsuna's bed.

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked.

"The report said so." Giotto replied.

"What is my original purpose here? I know the Vongola would not go through so much to find me for nothing." Tsuna stated.

"Yes, you are correct Tsunayoshi, we do need you." he remarked.

"For what?" Tsuna inquired.

"Your ability." Giotto answered.

"My ability?" Tsuna asked again.

"Your sky flames are very rare outside the Vongola Family and we are afraid that somebody might find out about your flames and may do many things to you." Giotto said

"For example?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm...they may use your body for experimentation and such."

Tsuna shuddered, "How are you able to track my flames?"

"Our mechanics invented a machine to find users that have sky flames and various reports on your work in the underground society." he pointed out bluntly.

"What exactly is my work? I must have forgotten because of so much blood loss from earlier." Tsuna smiled apologetically. '_Liar_'

"Assassinations, theft, blackmail, hacking and etcetera. To shorten it, you are _Esperto di tutto, maestro in niente_[1]." Giotto said while counting his fingers.

"I see." Tsuna said.

"Many_ famiglia _have already tried in recruiting you, but you denied all of them. May I ask why?" Giotto questioned.

"Ahh, it's because I, uh...like to work freely." he spluttered. _  
_

"Well then, if you were to join Vongola, would you accept?" Giotto offered.

Tsuna said, trying his best to control his excitement. "I would like to think about it."

"Okay then, I shall wait for your reply tomorrow, I will be going." Giotto stood up and went towards the door.

Tsuna nodded before asking one last question, "How about my parents?"

"I thought you were an orphan." Giotto said while he tried to remember.

"Oh, yes, of course, pretty stupid of me." he nodded his head and scratched his cheek.

"No harm done." Giotto said and went out as he closed the door.

* * *

**11:02 PM**

**Vongola Decimo's Office; Vongola Mansion**

"Reborn can you at least use the door?" Giotto said out loud as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Baka-Yasu, are you not happy to see me again?" Reborn said while stepping out of the shadows.

"No, of course not" Giotto sighed and replied dejectedly.

"And why is that?" Reborn whined. Or sounded like he did.

"You always bring disaster with you and that means more paperwork, hell for me." he pointed.

"I'm supposed to bring hell to you. Still not used to it, Baka-Yasu?" he smirked.

"I give up already, what do you want?" he put the paper down, and looked up at Reborn.

"Its about Tsunayoshi, the information I gathered didn't match the one on the Vongola Database." Reborn dropped a folder in the desk.

"How?" Giotto said his _suspicions _growing.

"Tsunayoshi is _dead _already, five days ago." his onyx eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

"Can you confirm this?" Giotto turned serious.

"All the evidence you need is in there." Reborn pointed at the folder.

"Then who is _he?_" he asked.

"Stop asking me questions Baka-Yasu, that's all I know." Reborn said and dropped the topic.

* * *

**Do Headcanon time like a BOSS!**

[1] 'Expert of everything, master of none' or as you may call it a Jack of all Trades.

* * *

**A/N:**

DUN,DUN,DUN!

le gasp*

Tsuna in this world is dead but how can that be? And the mystery deepens!

Hahaha and now Reboern enters the picture, be ready! Chaos will ensue! (No pun intended, really)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE I DOWN OWN IT. If I did I would TOTALLY show you guys TYL! Tsuna's face… but I don't…:'D that oh-so SMEXY face never shown to the public, what a pity.**

* * *

**Time, and Place/ to emphasize a certain something…**

"Talking" / they are all currently talking in Italian but it's English in our case…

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Set after his interrogation with Tsuna in the infirmary…**

**Giotto's POV**

**11:00 PM**

**Hallways; Vongola Mansion**

As I exited the door, my expression darkened. That man was lying, but he had sky flames. No doubt about it, and he… is dangerous. I'm sure of it but he does not pose any threat. I will conclude my suspicions when I have observed him thoroughly. Nonetheless he will soon be found out sooner or later.

Walking towards my office door, I sighed, knowing that my paperwork must have multiplied hundred times over again. And my Hyper Intuition did not fail me yet. As I opened the door to my office, it was filled already.

"When will they end?" I moaned.

I began walking towards my office chair knowing that I would most probably not sleep tonight. I took a sheet and began work, cursing silently along the way.

**11:02 PM**

**Vongola Decimo's Office; Vongola Mansion**

"Reborn can you at least use the door?" I suggested while reading the sheet of paper in my hands.

"Baka-Yasu, are you not happy to see me again?" Reborn asked while stepping forward.

"No, of course not." I replied coldly.

"And why is that?" Reborn said whining. (well tried to)

"You always bring disaster with you and that means more paperwork and more hell for me." I replied bluntly.

"I'm supposed to bring hell to you." he taunted, "Still not used to it Baka-Yasu?" he smirked under his fedora.

"I give up already, what do you want?" putting the paper down I looked up to the hit man.

"It's about Tsunayoshi and the information I gathered didn't match the one on the Vongola Database." Reborn said and dropped a folder in the desk.

"How?" my _doubts _were growing.

"Tsunayoshi is _dead _already, five days ago." the Spartan tutor pointed.

"Can you confirm this?" I said while looking at the folder in front of me.

"All the evidence you need is in there." Reborn advised his eyes covered with his fedora.

"Then who is _he?_" I inquired.

"Stop asking me questions, Baka-Yasu, that's all I know." he said.

Then the two of us were silent for a while.

"I have a favor to ask of you Reborn." I spoke, "Please investigate on Tsunayoshi more…"

"Well, this is new." he said, raising an eyebrow, "You hardly judge others around you."

"Yes, but…" I hesitated, knowing it was quite hard to explain, "He was lying, it's like he doesn't know who he_ is_ but, he is Tsunayoshi…"

"Fine, where is he?" Reborn huffed.

"At the infirmary, sleeping." I answered, noticing that evil glint in his eyes. Meaning all hell was about to break loose.

With that information, he left through the door and closed it behind him. I silently prayed that Tsunayoshi would be safe from the Hell-Sent-Spartan Tutor. Not.

**11:03 PM**

**Hallways; Vongola Mansion**

'_Tsunayoshi, eh?' _while Reborn thought on ways on how to tormen– ehem investigate this Tsunayoshi. Somewhere later that same time...Tsuna in fact woke up, stood up straight, then sneezed and fell immediately back into his bed under his covers in a matter of minutes. Completely oblivious that was going to happen to him , even if he had the famed 'Hyper Intuition' that was passed down by his ancestors.

As Reborn carefully navigated the hallways, he in fact knew that there was someone trailing him. That was either _very, very_ brave or downright stupid and idiotic and did I say stupid? Yes? Okay then.

**11:05 PM**

**Balcony; Eastern Garden Vongola Mansion**

He then went out the back there and out to the balcony. Stepping out, he met the cold night air that hit his face, completely relaxing him as he scrubbed the scaly head of his pet chameleon Leon with his finger. Leon was always perched on his fedora and was rarely seen without it. He began to walk a bit more, waiting for the assassin to strike.

The man came out from behind a tree, which was right behind him. Reborn already anticipated his motives, pulled out his Glock, Gen4 [1] from under his suit and shot the man, missing him by an inch. To say Reborn is pissed, why you may ask? It was because he was insulted. Yes, insulted for he, the Greatest Hit man in the World or as he dubbed it, was going to be killed by some low life assassin. His pride was damaged and therefore would not let this go so easily.

"Tch, who sent you?" he clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, why act all mighty, Reborn?" the man spat out, completely unfazed by Reborn. "You're getting soft; after I kill you I will take that title of yours."

Now, Reborn was angry, his pride as a hit man was damaged, now this low life was taunting him and was going to take his title? No way in seven hells is he going to make this man live another day. "Then die already."

He positioned his gun, and aimed directly at the man's forehead. Which the 'low life' reacted to by fear showing in his eyes and his facade was now revealed, thanks to his trembling hands. Though he still tried to act cool, his face was showing the complete opposite, "Heh, like you can kill me, but _boss _would make sure that Vongola would meet their _end._"

Those kind of threats were most common in the Vongola Famiglia, being the top mafia family in the whole world. But many have tried doing so, and none have succeeded, so he let his thoughts end there. Deciding that it was the last draw, Reborn, controlled by unbridled rage, shot the 'low-life'. Gunfire shot through the air as crows squawked away and was then followed by deathly silence. The 'low-life' managed to avoid the first bullet (lucky bastard) but was immediately killed through a bullet in his forehead. Reborn, satisfied with his work, blew the steam on top of his gun and put it back to under his suit.

He pulled out his sleek, black IPhone and called for the clean-up department to remove the bloody mess in front of him that was now full of lead. He was about to walk away in disgust when he noticed an intricate design from under the man's suit. His thoughts lingered at the threat the hitman mentioned. Out of curiosity, he bent down and pulled up the man's suit showing a word that was filled with complex patterns in its sides.

'_Perfetto Famiglia?'_ Reborn read.

His thoughts were interrupted when the crew arrived. He immediately turned away, sparing a sideways glance at the corpse behind him. His eyes showed pure fear and his mouth was dripping blood at its side. He closed his eyes and turned away, and walked back to the mansion.

**11:10 PM**

**Irie Shoichi's Office, Eastern Wing; Vongola Mansion**

"Chaos." Reborn greeted.

"AH! Reborn!" Shoichi screeched and clutched his stomach.

Reborn winced and decided to ignore it, "Did you find it?"

"O-of course." Shoichi replied and turned towards his computer, and clicked a few things. Minutes later, a small beep resonated in his computer and there appeared a mutilated body of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn turned away, even if he was a hit man, he can never get used to seeing dead bodies, much less a mutilated one. He's still human after all. "When the pictures of the body was taken, we found the print of the _Perfetto Famiglia _in his pocket and made a threat on us, the Vongola."

"A threat on us? " Reborn remarked. The _Perfetto_ seemed familiar but he couldn't point it, like the feeling the answer is on the tip of your tongue, yet you still can't remember it. "Shoichi what exactly is the _Perfetto?_

"The _Perfetto Famiglia _is small group that mostly handles the western side of Enna [2]. They were allied to us for a year and their contract was broken the day Tsunayoshi murdered. Their boss was rumored to have sky flames, though we don't have Intel on that yet." Shoichi read on his screen.

'_It couldn't be just coincidences.'_ Reborn thought. "Shoichi, send this to my laptop, I'll need them."

"Of course, Reborn." Shoichi typed on his key board, clicked on a few icons and with a final beep, it was done. "There you go."

Then Reborn left.

**11:16 PM**

**Hallways; Vongola Mansion**

Exiting the office, his thoughts were mostly about the '_Perfetto Famiglia'_. He had come to known them when they once tried to hire him to infiltrate their enemy Famiglia. Of course, Reborn refused, not wanting to be associated to relatively small families. But this Famiglia intrigued him, they were too secretive, heck they would only do meetings with calls! Their members would always wear a mask [3] and their boss' identity was a secret! Not even some the members knew, only the higher-ups did! [4]

As Reborn swiftly made his way through the mansion, he _almost _forgot about _Tsunayoshi_. Quickly turning back, he went his way to the infirmary, curious to _who_ he really is.

**11:21 PM**

**Infirmary; Vongola Mansion**

Reborn stood outside the door and breathed deeply, while readying his gun. If the _real _Tsunayoshi was dead, then who is he? Considering all possibilities, he suspected _'Tsunayoshi' _as an assassin or was a spy for an enemy Famiglia. But of all the people why _him?_ Reborn shook his head and cleared his mind; nothing will come if he kept thinking. He opened the door softly, not wanting him to be found out.

He went towards the bed with the brunette sleeping on it. His eyes widened when _Tsunayoshi _had the same face as the murdered man he saw just minutes ago (though not that bloodied) and he looked like the exact carbon copy of Giotto!

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, who are you?" he breathed out. He felt a head ache creep to his temples and went towards the bathroom to get some pain killers. Which he was greeted by the Ring of the Sky Version X.[5]

To be frank this took him by surprise, his eyes widening and mouth hanging. If Tsuna was awake and had a camera, this would be priceless and the most perfect black mail material. He immediately clenched his jaw shut and took the rings. Forgetting about his head ache earlier, he put it on his suit pocket and made a mad dash (quietly of course) towards the door. Heading toward his student's office, through the dimly lit corridors, thinking on how the ring got in the pill bottle.

'_Could this be Tsunayoshi's? ' _Reborn immediately removed that thought from his head. Him? Owning the ring? _Impossible. _(Pfft, Reborn you silly hit man)

**11:30 PM**

**Vongola Decimo's Office; Vongola Mansion**

Reborn was very angry, again, he was clueless on what was going and he felt completely stupid. Meaning he felt useless and wanted to kill something to take out all his anger on. Meaning he was going to break Giotto's office door, again. Which is exactly what he did minutes later.

"Baka-Yasu, explain yourself." Reborn marched past the broken doors that was once very sturdy.

"HIE! I mean ehem, what?" Giotto coughed hiding the fact that he was almost about to do a (manly) shriek in front of his spartan hell-sent tutor.

"Give. Me. Your. Hands." Reborn commanded. Which the Mafia Don immediately obeyed, casting his hands in his oak desk. Reborn looked at his Vongola Sky Ring Version X with wide eyes.

"What is it Reborn?" Giotto asked looking at him with child-like wonder. "Is something the matter?"

"The rings...how?" Reborn gaped. Reborn the greatest hitman in the world GAPED!

_'Oh god, the apocalypse is coming!'_ Giotto panicked "Umm, Reborn?"

Instantaneously Reborn felt something become warm on his pocket. Taking the ring out from his suit pocket, he showed it to Giotto and as soon as it got into close contact with the other ring. It glowed as it got hotter and with a flash of blinding light, it was gone.[6]

"W-what was...that?" Giotto muttered.

Reborn of course didn't know the answer but he was one thing for sure, "Tsunayoshi better have some explaining to do"

* * *

Head Cannon Stuff (I ran out of Ideas)

[1] So Glock, Gen 4 was a type of gun I found on google. I never really saw Reborn use Leon Gun in his Adult Form, though I think he did in the Arcobaleno Battles arc.

[2] Enna can be found outside the borders of Palermo, Sicily. Is it just me or Italy looks like a human shaped boot?

[3]The Perfetto are quite secretive so they use masks, it's are color matches the color of the users flame, such as if your Rain Flame user the mask is blue. [4] Their secrecy causes suspicion between both sides. Investigations has been made already, so far only rumors are heard about their boss being a Sky Flame user.

[5] Due to my moronic idiocy and imbecilic stupidity I have forgotten that Natsu was already fused with Tsuna's Sky Ring, that was called 'Vongola Sky Ring Version X'.

[6]When another triniset item is close to its other counter part it would disintegrate itself immediately. It may cause destruction and the unbalance would lead to very chaotic effects.

I know this chapter sucks so I'm sorry about that...

Please Review? Did i improve? or do I need improvement?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hahaha, in my dreams**.

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

Beta read by: Soul of the World!

This is for Tiger723 for being the only reviewer on my last chapter. Hey, its better than nothing right?

* * *

**2:03 AM**

**Infirmary; Vongola Mansion**

Tsuna wanted to scream bloody murder.

Why may you ask?

Waking up in the middle of the night and falling off the bed was not very pleasant at all.

In fact, hitting your head at the edge of the table and using your face as a cushion wasn't in his plan at this time of night. To double the damage, the bottle of pills just _had_ to fall at the back of his head.

Yep, not pleasant at all, not even one bit.

Groaning and cursing in his head, he stood up using the drawer, making a mental note to change the material from metal to plastic once he gets back. He instantly remembered his ring in the bathroom, quickly making a mad dash towards the bathroom he turned the knob and he was in. Looking for the light switch he saw a glint at the far end of the room.

_'A camera, damn.'_ he thought.

This was not good news, somebody have monitored his movements, praying it wasn't Reborn, he saw a switch. Turning the lights on, he found the medicine cabinet and swung it open, looking for the pill bottle. Finding it he twisted it open and found pills, but no Vongola Sky Ring. If his hell-sent spartan tutor was here right now, he would be sure he wouldn't see tomorrow ever again. But he wasn't, which was a relief.

Going back, the mafia don began to hyperventilating and began to repeat a mantra in his head. _'Not good, not good, not good!' _he resisted the urge to do his infamous manly shriek now and curl down the floor and cry like he did on his 'no good days'.

_'Screw this I'm looking for that ring with or without that damn camera.'_

And now the search for the Trinisette item commenced...

**An hour and thirty minutes later~**

**3:33 AM**

…Operation search for the missing Trinisette item was to say, a failure.

Now Tsuna was curled up on the cold floor, crying like the baby he was. Not a pretty sight that was sure.

After crying his butt off, he began to stand up, he felt dead tired from the chain of events. He wasn't supposed here, yet here he is, and the one who brought him here didn't even give him answers, not a even single note nope, nadda, none.

He dragged himself to his bed, not caring for the mess he left and was asleep even before he laid down the bed.

**7:27** **AM**

***Click***

So being a boss of a mafia famiglia contained many dangers, one was assassinations. Especially if an enemy had somehow accessed your room and had a gun pointed at you in point-blank range. Tsuna the mafia boss was trained to avert this dangers, so being the trained veteran he was he _tried _to roll of the bed. Keyword _tried_.

If the cuffs hadn't been there he would've escaped.

Oh well.

Having a gun in your head wasn't a good news at all, specifically if it was Leon the shape-shifting chameleon decided to transform into a gun and have it pointed at the side of your head at this time in the morning as a joke. But it wasn't too bad Tsuna didn't get to write his Will, so if the chameleon is here it meant that -

"Chaos Dame-Tsuna*" a familiar voice greeted.

Tsuna the mafia don had a long night and waking him from his *cough*beauty*cough* sleep wasn't a very good choice. Meaning he was well, moody and moody means grouchy. Not to say I warned you but if you woke up a flamethrower, laser beam, wielding bunny that could, well, supposedly end the world, things aren't going to end well. But it's Reborn we are talking about so there's about a hundred percent chance he could and will survive.

"What the hell?" was the mafia boss' very oh-so intelligent reply to the greatest hit man in the world.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked simply.

"What?"

Reborn twitched, and pressed the gun deeper into his skull. "Do you want me to repeat what I said Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna gulped deeply as a sweat drop went down at the side of his face. "Uh, I don't know what you are talking about."

"My patience is running out Dame-Tsuna, _now who are_ you?"

"B-but - "

A malicious intent suddenly entered the room. Reborn and Tsuna tensed, knowing who it was, began to dart their eyes across the room, anticipating where it will appear.

"Good Morning, Decimo**" A baby wrapped in bandages appeared on Tsuna's shoulder.

_'Bermuda! What are you doing here?!'_

As if reading Tsuna's mind he answered, "Do not worry Decimo, I am only here to let you know that the Vindice are on your side in fighting the upcoming battles and to give you this letter, be sure that no one is to read this, understand?"

Tsuna nodded weakly and looked warily at the letter beside the accursed table which he had hit his head on. With that, Bermuda was gone in an instant while Reborn just stood there with the barrel of his gun still placed on Tsuna's head. He heard everything with his enhanced hearing, he caught every syllable Bermuda had just said.

"**Explain. Now.**" Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. His eyes promising death if he didn't get what he wants.

Instantly, the Infirmary door got thrown out of its hinges as the tenth generation entered the scene. Poor door, why must they all destroy the doors? They have feelings you know!

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he entered first.

Reborn twitched again after Giotto's sun guardian almost destroyed his ear drums.

"Reborn I felt something- " Giotto's eyes looked at Leon the shape-shifting chameleon that was positioned on Tsuna's head then at Reborn. "Whats going on here?"

"Apparently, Bermuda just visited Dame-Tsuna here and left him a letter." he explained while the chameleon went back to his original form and crawled up to Reborn's fedora. This made Tsuna sigh in relief.

"Bermuda?" Yamamoto entered his face hardening.

"What would he be doing here?" Gokudera followed after.

"Kufufu~ and what this?" Mukuro appeared out of who-knows where, holding the letter and swaying it playfully in front of Tsuna.

"No!" Tsuna immediately snatched the old-looking folded up letter. "I'm not supposed to let anyone read it!"

"Oya? Give that to me Tsunayoshi, let's see what's in it." Mukuro said taking the paper from him with force.

Mukuro's hand immediately got the old piece of paper from Tsuna and opened it much to his protests. He coughed a bit and cleared his throat and with a loud voice, he began to read:

_"To Vongola Decimo, if you are able to read this please be warned of the enemy that will befall you. He cannot be defeated easily with your power alone, ask help from the Vongola. I assure you they would be able to help. As soon as you read this burn this letter, I do not want others to read this. I have struck a deal with the Vindice to help and aid you in any way. Please do not take this lightly. From a friend._

Everyone froze, this wasn't what they expected.

"Kufufu~Well that was entertaining, mind explaining us what I just read, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said raising a brow.

"Huh?" he spluttered.

"Who exactly are you, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto said, stepping up as he looked at Tsuna eyes, showing doubt and suspicion.

"Um, uh -"

"In the letter, someone called you as Decimo, what does that mean Tsuna?" Yamamoto voiced out.

"W-wait, I -"

Suddenly an albino haired man with wings appeared in the window, grinning like a fox and holding a packet of marshmallows on his right hand. "It was finally nice meeting you Tsuna-kun~!" Byakuran said as he entered through the window, "Or should I say Vongola Dec - mphmf!" Tsuna immediately clamped his mouth to prevent spilling more.

"Byakuran, what are you doing here to the EXTREME!?" Ryohei asked as he punched the air.

"Lower it down turf-top!" Gokudera reprimanded.

"Hahaha, Hayato, calm down" Takeshi's face went back to normal and began stopping the fight that would most possibly erupt between the two.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi you haven't answered our questions yet." The mist guardian reminded as his trident was placed at Tsuna's neck.

"I suggest you remove the trident from Tsuna-kun's neck, Mukuro-kun~" Byakuran said threateningly with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Kufufu~ I take orders from no one, especially from_ you._" Mukuro spat out.

"Ne~ Muku-kun we don't have to fight." Byakuran said raising his hands in surrender. "But if you even hurt a single hair in his body, I assure you that you're life would be on line"***

"Kufufu~ how scary" Mukuro still unfazed.

"Stop it Mukuro. Byakuran what is your business with Tsunayoshi?" Giotto said, breaking up the fight before it gets physical.

"Kufufu~ you are not worth my time." and he disappeared with a mist trailing behind.

"Ah, Gio-kun! well you see Tsu-kun he is my best friend!~"****

"Best friend?" Giotto sent a questioning stare.

"Yep! Since forever!" Byakuran said wrapping his other arm on Tsuna's neck. Which was now choking on his saliva.

Reborn, not standing being left at the sidelines while the others did, shot the ceiling. "I'm not letting you leave until you give me answers, Dame-Tsuna." he said angrily. You do not want an angry Reborn, if he is, evacuate. No, get up, get your lazy ass moving and get the fuck out of there. If you are in 50 kilometers radius away from him, you're fine, if not, may your poor soul rest in peace.

"I d-don't kn - "

"Don't fuck with me Dame-Tsuna. Now who is this enemy and how do you know the Vindice?"

* * *

*Reborn called Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna because the Tsuna in that world was Dame as ever...or was he?

**Okay, so Vindice had been allied to the Vongola ever since the Arcobaleno Battle Arc's.

***Tsuna is friends with Byakuran, Nuff' said.

**** As I've said he is friends with Byakuran.

Kay, so he choked on his saliva BECAUSE, have no idea. LOL joke, its because of Byakuran's earlier statement, you know being his best friend even if they were enemies. Also because Tsuna was a very a nice person and how he treated Byakuran like family. Tsuna never thought him being his best friend because even if he is well, was a mafia boss he still has insecurities.

That was long.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I promise Tiger723 that this was supposed to be updated on Saturday or Sunday and I broke it...I'm the worst, T^T I'm sorry!**

**Hahaha so um, writers block. It's back, that's why I wasn't able to write much. I'm sorry for that again.**

**Okay people I need you guys to tell me what weapon Tsuna should use:**

**I only thought of a gun powered with sky flames. But its a rip off of Xanxus', help me!**

**LOL remove the X's and u get pft... *dodges wine glass and bullets***

**Please Review!**

**!GRAZIE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: *Insert gross sobbing here***

* * *

** Tsunayoshi Sawada's POV**

**7:59 AM**

**Infirmary; Vongola Mansion**

"Don't fuck with me Dame-Tsuna. Now who is this enemy and how do you know the Vindice?" Reborn said his eyes murderous and ready to kill, which was always, but this was much, much scarier. I knew he hated not knowing what was happening, in fact that was the thing he hated he most.

"Neh, Reborn-kun I don't think you want to make _war with the Vindice and Millefiore_ now don't you?" Byakuran declared while munching on his marshmallows comfortably. _A bit too comfortable.  
_

This made the temperature in the room drop below zero degrees.

_"_What?!" they exclaimed as Tsuna and Giotto paled miserably. (By the way, this did not go unnoticed.)

_'Stupid albino...'_ Reborn cursed in every single language under his breath which was quite colorful and went out before stating. "Tch, Dame-Tsuna I'll get my answers one way or another."

Reborn slammed the door his words lingering in the air made me shudder, I didn't like that tone at all. It promised hell and pain, lots of it.

"Gio-kun would you and your guardians mind if you go out for a minute? Me Tsu-kun have something _private _to discuss."

"Ah, of course" Giotto permitted, still white as paper and nodded stiffly in acknowledgement_ was that as that pity?!_ to me.

Behind him were my -err- his guardians. Takeshi was frowning deeply, Gokudera was following Reborns example, Ryohei was silent and his brows scrunched up showing small creases in his forehead, Chrome was lookin at the floor and Kyoya disappeared to god knows where. Regaining themselves they slid out quietly a moody gloom following behind them. As Giotto was about to leave the marshmallow addicted mafia boss he said, "Also can you please disable those cameras for me Gio-kun?~" _Crap I forgot about it...and the Vongola Ring! _

"S-sure" and he went outside the hallway. (The door got knocked off its hinges, remember?)_  
_

Byakuran slid the curtains around my bed blocking the view from outside, only letting some sunlight in. "So what do you think about this place Tsu-kun?"

"Ah, erm, it's fine" I replied still weary and pale.

"Come on Tsu-kun~ It was an empty threat~" the albino replied a bit too happily.*

Having heard this, I began to breathe normally again .

"Tsuna" Byakuran called, his voice serious made me flinch visibly.

"O-okay" I replied as Byakurans eyes narrowed dangerously at me. _Not a good sign and he's completely serious about this. Paper work you can any time now.__  
_

"Also the letter you got? Was a decoy!" Byakuran said as he shifted his mood. _That was fast _"Bermuda's illusion was pretty cool right?!"**

"Illusion?" I asked in confusion.

"Yup ne~ Fran was in the neighborhood and I saw you were in trouble, So I though you help with refraining Reborn from blowing your brains out!~"

'_How did Fran get to here? More importantly what is he doing here?'_ "So the letter?"

"I was the one who wrote it, I was going to tell you later but reading it front of you guys would be perfect!~"

"To catch their attention?" _And making them more suspicious of me, how awesome is that?_

"Yep, though I'm not really sure if it would work or not"_What do you mean 'not'!_ he pouted while digging in his plastic for more marsh mallows. "Also, one more thing!"

"What is it?" _Please no more.__  
_

"Did you tell them who you are?"

"No, like you told me to last time***. I'm guessing Yuni-chan foretold her vision days before?" _Figures._

"Great! because if you did some very bad things might happen! For people to know that other possibilities exist or parallel worlds are real is dangerous, it might even change the very fabric of existence." _Didnt you mean__ 'time'?_

"Yuni is going to visit tomorrow by the way she's gonna tell you what I missed! Well bye-bye Tsu-kun!" and with that he left by jumping out the window. _'And he forgot what I'm supposed to tell them, perfect, just perfect!'_

Sighing I closed my eyes and planned on what I should do next. Kyoya's cells are tolerable assuming I'm still alive by then, my (slow, painful) death in Reborn's hands is tempting but no, I could leave and go to the Millefiore base if I survive with my sanity still intact or Giglio Nero's but how?

Scratching my (fluffy) untamed hair out of frustration, winced in pain forgetting about my injuries. It would take about days if I could fully recover, at least Yuni-chan could still -

"Haru no!" _Is that Kyoko?!_

"But Kyoko I want to see him desu!" _Haru? what are they doing here!_****

"Stupid woman Tenth said to leave the bastard alone!"

"Hahi Haru is not a stupid woman!"

I laid down in my bed and pretended to fall asleep. They'll eventually go away if I do that. Hopefully.

"Haru, Hayato! stop fighting we might wake him up!"

"Hahi! But Kyoko its Hayato's fault not Haru's!"

"Che, It wasnt me!"

"Enough you two!" Kyoko voiced out.

"Hmph! Haru is still visiting him whether you like it or not!" hearing the steps come closer I wiped the smile off my face at their little antics.

"Haru wait!"

"Get back here!"

I saw a shadow of Haru outside the curtains the covered my bed as I closed my eyes and began breathing slowly. She slid the binds slowly as I felt light filter through my eyes and hear a small gasp.

"Hahi H-he looks like I-Ieyasu!"

"Whats going on here Hayato?"

"I don't know, Tenth only said to leave him alon-"

"Hahi his face and hair its the same! Haru wants to touch it!"

"No Haru."

"But Kyoko please desu?"

"Haru its rude to touch a strangers hair."

"Aww come on Kyoko it looks fluffy like Ieyasu's!"

"Haru please don't -"

"Hahi! It's so fluffy you got to try it!" she said as I felt a hand touch my hair.

"Haru come on let's go we still got to -"

Guessing that Haru pulled Kyoko's hands as I felt another pair fall in my head.

"So what do you think desu?"

"Okay, okay Haru it's really nice to touch. Maybe we can stay a bit longer."

"Tch, women and their weird ways ill never understand them" I heard Hayato mutter as I caught a whiff of smoke in the air.

"Haru wants to touch his face now! desu."

"Haru we still got work to do besides we still have our reports to send." _What do you mean r__eports?! _

"Hahi I almost forgot to tell him the casualties on the seaside port!" _Casualties!?_

"Come on already, we don't want Tenth to wait." Hayato called monotonously.

"Hai." Haru said gloomily.

"Come cheer up Haru it's only a few people, besides we already took care of their families." Kyoko said encouragingly.

"I know but this, we are at the brink of war...it's got to stop! What did we ever do to them anyway!" Haru stomped on her foot disapprovingly.

_'WAR?!' _my eyes almost bulged out of its sockets.

"I want to know too but we only got to trust him. He approved of him remember?"

"Tch, Tenth why would choose _him?_" Gokudera spat out in disgust as I felt his glare intensify at me.

As much as I wanted to stand up and ask them myself it felt like a bad idea and Ill get my answers one way or another. Besides that dream...wasnt he...no! It's not real...it's not real...but...

Thick, heavy silence hung in the room, it choked me. My insides did a couple of somersaults making me feel miserable.

"Lets just go." I heard Haru say. The cheeriness in her voice was gone replaced by sadness and hidden fury. This wasnt the Haru I knew, it felt horrible as I suddenly felt the weight in my shoulders get heavier. They, all of Vongola is in a crisis caused by _him. _Rage consumed me and his reason was just because of _that?! Revenge!? _

Anger seethed my sides, they caused my - his _famiglia _pain because of _THAT SMALL ACCIDENT?!_

My knuckles colored white and was shaking out of pure wrath. I wanted to burn everything in the ground, I almost wanted to _kill_ But this wasnt what Reborn taught me and even if I killed anybody my spartan tutor would kill me first. I breathed slow, deep breaths and counted from one to ten doing this always made me feel better and pushed my thoughts aside for now.

"Kufufu~ what are you thinking Tsunayoshi?"

My eyes flew open and saw Mukuro beside me. "What?"

"Kufufufu~You were really releasing such an evil intent, I wonder what you were thinking earlier."

"I-i - wasnt um, thinking anything at all. " I waved my hands in front of Mukuro to emphasize his point.

"Oya? You dare lie to me?"

"I really wa-"

"Fufu~Save your excuses for later, Ieyasu wanted you to eat down stairs. If I were you I'd hurry~" Mukuro said and stood up as he headed for the doo - err, hallways.

"W-wait for m -" _He's gone...how am I supposed to get to Dining Hall without the others getting suspicious!_

* * *

_*_Ah, yeah about that...Byakuran isnt really that stupid to make a war suddenly, besides he has atleast 2% of winning.

**Fran was in the neighborhood and besides he owed Byakuran a debt. Anybody want to make a one-shot about it? Ill do collab!

***A week before all of this happened. Shall be shown in the future chappie.

****Tsuna did'nt want the others to get involved in the mafia so, using Chromes ability thay said bye-bye to memories of the mafia and Tsuna's involvement in it.

* * *

**Don't women just love fluffy hair? ****Hahaha Tsuna you little charmer.**

**Hehehe like that plot twist? ;D **

**Thank or the reviews and suggestions! I forgot to put a poll (my idiocy and lack of common sense is unmatchable) so please vote there its very important!**

**Also, one last thing Im bad at angst so gomen and the quality of this chapter is crappy. I know and it's all I can write.**

**Review Please?**


	6. Note

Hi.

So to be blunt I just figured out the number of f*cks you give on this story is it as it may, im wasting both our times so might as well give up on it. Call me a douchebag, jerk, buttwipe. Its fine.

You can send flames, or hate mail or whatever you want. But my mind is set and im completely serious this time, which never happend that much before.

I know I havent updated for two months the suddenly poof! this thing going to end. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

If anybody wants to know what happened next you can just PM me or rev and ill just send to you what i typed which isnt complete yet. But im planning to finish it in a week or so. Though im sure nobody would even care about it much to my dismay.

Im sorry to my senpai for her wasted efforts, in teaching me and pointing out the loopholes in this story. Sorry for not PM'ing you anymore, im not much of a conversationalist type of guy/gal.

I may rewrite this in the far, far future and post it again when it actually looks good. Ill just make a story, to compensate this discontinuation and deletion_ or not_.

**Bye.**

P.S: You guys are awesome, dont ever forget that. Okay?

(That was totally out of the blue, but meh.)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Ugh, fuck it. (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻**

* * *

_"Italic" = Italian_

_'Italic' = Thoughts_

**Get it right.**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada's POV**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi!, TSUNA!" a voice shouted in my ear.

"Huh, what?!" I replied with surprise, looking at their direction.

"Are you alright? Youve been spacing out for some time now" Kyoko said looking worriedly at me.

"She's right, is there anything that Haru can do to help desu?" Haru suggested.

"Ah, I'm fine it's nothing just feeling a little under the weather" I said smiling at them.

Looking at me with a frown they turn their heads to each other and began continuing their idle chatter.

Later Haru, spared me a glance smiled at me and told me that the dining room was near. Nodding and asking for anything else I should know of, they shook their heads and began walking at a slow pace.

But shit was about to hit the fan, harder than a bus running over you and backing up, thrice.

_'Maybe im paranoid but...'_

"Fucking trash!" a familiar voice shouted at the top of his lungs, followed by glass breaking. _'Oh shit.'  
_

"VOOOIIII WHAT THE HELL!" Squalo screamed and let out his colorful vocabulary.

"Ushishi~ Seems like the shark commander got the meat wrong" Bel's voice rang in the air laughing at his subordinate's pain.

"Fake prince it's your fault that you changed the meat product earlier" Fran deadpanned.*

Then more glass was heard breaking, knives cutting the air hitting something that sounded like styrofoam getting cut, a couple more VOII's and Xanxus' guns blasting craters at the room.

"Tsunayoshi it would be better if we would avoid this-" her words cut off, by flying oak doors that got thrown at our direction.

_'Do they have a serious problem with doors?' _"DUCK!" I ordered, which they immediately followed.

Takeshi was following us took his sword out and slicing them in two, without any hesitation.

"Hey Kyoko!" Takeshi said merrily, ignoring the Varia's noise inside the room and how he effortlessly cut the huge double doors.

"Takeshi!" Kyoko acknowledged brushing off the imaginary dust of her skirt.

"Hahi that was close thanks for the save desu!" Haru said clutching her chest.

"Its nothing" sighing I stood up looking the chaos inside the room. '_Poor Primo probably going to do a shit ton of paperwork later.'_

"Looks like Squalo came! Maybe he can teach me new sword tricks!" he said excitedly, waving his hand at us and dashing towards the room which shouted:

**'DANGER ALERT DANGER! CRAZY FUCKED UP ASSASSINS ARE IN THE ROOM. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE TORTURED, MUTILATED, KILLED IN THE MOST POSSIBLY SAIDSTIC AND PAINFUL WAY DO NOT ENTER!'**

"O-oi!" I called.

"Dont worry hell be fine" Primo showed up basking in all of his glory. The cloak flapping at the non-existent breeze, the way it glistened, his stoic unreadable face and that neat-looking suit.

_'Im still working on that, maybe when all of this over I can ask tips.'_

His guardians were doing the same. Except they didn't have a cloak and Hayato was smoking.

"Let the sword-freak do what he wants. Hopefully he'll get killed in the process." Hayato said glaring at Takeshi's direction.

Ryohei looked at me with concern and stared at the exact spots where my wounds were. I smiled and mouthed 'Dont worry.' Seeming to understand me smiled in return without forgetting to shout an 'EXTREME!.'

"What a rowdy bunch" Lampo said sighing. Looking at the Varia his tone with mild fear.

"Kufufu, well hello there Tsunayoshi" Mukuro greeted. Chrome just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Since you already have well acquainted, shall we eat then?" Giotto said walking to the dining room.

* * *

**Dining Room**

The hunger I had earlier was gone, the moment I started eat.

Somebody would start a conversation or two, but then would end then continue eating again. It was unnerving.

Especially the Varia who was silent, which got broken once in a while between a quarrel with two members. Though it easily dissipated, in the matter of five minutes to seven minutes.

If he was completely honest with himself, he'd rather have them destroy everything in their path or do mass genocide than _**this**._

Squirming in my seat, I tried to ignore their heated stares (mostly the Varia except Fran since he doesn't give a shit). Which has been going on for twenty-five minutes, it was highly irritating. I tried eating slower but I still felt their gazes at me, good thing Reborn didn't come I would've broken down faster. I couldn't eat properly, heck I can't even digest down my food with choking on it with nervousness.

But hell, I can't take it anymore!

Putting down my fork and spoon,I glared as much intensity as they did, if possible even harder.

Surprised they flinched and went back to eating their respective food, Xanxus seemingly accepted the challenge. Glaring back his red eyes adding more power to it, I faltered for a moment and picking up my wits after, I narrowed my eyes and let out a dangerous aura. Tension surrounded the room, as if nobody was breathing.

Xanxus did the same, but it was no use. he used that tactic to one to many times on me already.

He looked away in defeat and munched on his meat his eyes never leaving me. The tension on the place was gone as everyone resumed eating in silence.

"I won" I smirked, picking my fork and spoon, then it hit me. I dropped it, clutching my head another set of memories came to me. _'No not now!'_

Gritting my teeth in pain, I held my head harder and shut my eyes pleading it to stop. They came to me like a flood, (read: extreme head ache and agonizing pain)confusing which was mine and _his._ Voices around me blurred as I fell from the chair with a dull thud, I saw figures loom over me their faces laced with concern. More memories surged my head, biting my bottom lip suppressing the urge to scream in pain, then I felt something warm trickle down on the side of my mouth.

Their faces laced with concern began to spin, faster and faster until total darkness consumed me.

I passed out. Most probably.

* * *

Dark.

Everything was Dark.

Then I felt tired, and I was panting. My body felt as if it was controlled by somebody else, I looked back and saw dark silhouette's looking for something...no, someone. My hands were small so were my legs, my clothes were rags and tatters and my whole body was covered with cuts and wounds. Mustve been one of_ his_ memories when he was younger.

I- He started running, going through alley way to alley way, navigating through it with ease. Tripping a couple of times along the way though.

But due to his clumsiness, he bumped a trash can knocking it over and making a huge clattering noise. Which immediately alerted them -whoever they are- and immediately chased me- him.

His chest heaved heavily with every step he took, his legs were about gave away.

As if fate hated his entire being, his feet laced with one another and fell down face down and into the dry asphalt, earning a couple bruises in my elbow and cheeks. I felt my eyes suddenly water and my throat burn, then fat wet tears fell down my face.

"_I got you now! You were such a pain in the ass to catch_." a bald man with a pudgy muscular stature said in italian, grabbed my arm. _"Wait till' boss gets a heard of this! Were gonna get rich!_"

"_L-let me go!_" the other me, tugged his hand from his vice-like grip. "_I want to go home!_"

"_You mean that small stupid orphanage? Well guess what kid, it just went up in flames._" the bald man retorted maniacally laughing after.

"_W-what about my friends? and Granny?!_" he sniffled, blinking my tears back.

"_Woops sorry, looks like they burnt down with that so-called home of yours_" the man said without pity.

I felt my eye's widen as blood drained down my face.

"Now be a good little brat and come with me" he brought out a taser I opened my mouth to scream, but his huge hands covered mine, Then I felt something sharp on my side and a jolt of electricity course thriugh my whole body. I went limp and got thrown to the ground, I looked at him with pleading eyes but his twisted smile only grew wider.

Then I passed out, again.

* * *

I found myself in the same dark space with the same mysterious man from yesterday. I was a few meters from him as he sat there, as if he was waiting for me. The place felt like it emitted a strange energy that was hard to explain, the only two things I could see was me and the orange masked man who was in the spotlight.

"_Ah, its nice to see you again Mr Sawada_" the man in an orange mask greeted sitting in the overly stuffed chair, his hair slicked back, poking out in a few places. He wore a black suit and a black tie with a matching orange polo underneath. "_Was the memory I showed you a nice one?_"

"_A nice one? Your home got burned to the ground! You were kidnapped! How can that be a nice memory?!_" I shouted in fury, not knowing why I was angry.

"_You do have a point there Mr Sawada, but try to look at it in a positive way_" he said resting his head on his hands supported by the chair's arm, as he crossed his legs.

"_What do you mean positive way?_" I said in calmly, my anger never leaving.

_"For starters, he cut down my emotional ties. Friends? Family? What a joke_" he rolled his eyes under his mask.

I glared. "_You sacrificed them just to become what you are now? What the hell is wrong with you! Theyre family, shouldnt you care for them!?_"

He began to shake,his whole body following with it while he clutched his stomach. I took a step back fearing what would happen, staring at the insane man in front of me.

Suddenly he erupted in laughter, his voice seemingly bouncing off the walls (if that's possible) as I stood frozen in place. Somebody certainly needed to call the mental institution. His laughing fit stopped after a few minutes, but his eyes still dance in pure amusement looking at me as if he was saying that I just cracked up the world's biggest joke.

"_You are a very funny man Mr Sawada, but no it wasnt just that. I would love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I have to get going, but I will see you in a couple of minutes_" he said tapping his imaginary watch. "_If I were you, I think it would be polite if you greet your visitors._"

I wasnt the smartest man on the planet, but I understood it in a matter of seconds. I reached out to him but he already faded away. But I can still see his brown eyes still smiling wickedly.

* * *

**A/N:** Due to my habit of procrastination this was finished a little(lot) than I hoped it would I was too lazy to message one by one I just did this.

**So HERE. **

*throws confetti at your face*

This was half-assed as I always do since I have no motivation to write this week. I never do. Im fed up of being polite,(somebody just pushed me to my limits today so im really pissed) so if I offended you...well do whatever you want. BTW instead of discontinuing this ill put it in Temp. Hiatus, I still have school you know. Also my cousin threatened me to do this (you know who you are) and she had a scalpel (her dad is a doctor and she's a bit of a nut, in a good way) so I had no choice.

Mhn, if you have anything to ask blah, blah ask me. If anything is wrong, tell me. I'll change it.

Maybe.

Fuck you, I do what I want.


End file.
